Wortox-DST
Wortox is a Character exclusive to Don't Starve Together, who was released on March 28, 2019. Unlike the other characters currently in DST, he needs to be unlocked, either by purchasing the Wortox Chest or Wortox Deluxe Chest, or by weaving him with 2700 Spools. (The chests cost money) Origin Wortox, once a youthful faun-like creature, joined Krampus to cause trouble for the survivors by stealing their things. Among their misdeeds, Wortox willingly stole Meat from Wilson and a Garland from a sleeping Wes. However, when Krampus attempted to take a baby Beefalo from its parent, Wortox considered it too cruel and grabbed Krampus' sack. After a bit of tug-o-war, Wortox was able to tear the bag open, freeing the baby Beefalo. This angered Krampus into attacking Wortox, but a curse on Wortox suddenly manifested, giving him the ability to absorb Krampus' soul. Wortox then underwent a transformation that turned his fur red, grew out his tail, and gave him a menacing pair of horns. He then ran away. Special Power A Soul is an item exclusive to Wortox. When Mobs or fellow players die within 20 units of him, Souls will be spawned. Souls will immediately flow to Wortox when he is within 8 units of the Soul. If it is not collected within 10 seconds, it will disappear. Most Mobs will drop one Soul. Notably, Webber will drop two Souls and WX-78 does not drop any Souls. Boss Monsters will drop seven to eight Souls. At least one inventory space will be occupied with a maximum of 20 Souls. Wortox can eat souls to restore 18 hunger, but at the cost of 5 sanity. He can release Souls to heal himself or nearby allies. Players standing within 8 units of the Soul's release will receive healing, however the amount of healing is scaled depending on the number of Players between 20 health and 13 health. Each player receives healing equal to number of players within the range (up to 8 players, including Wortox) subtracted from 21. He can also spend one Soul to be able to Soul Hop, or teleport, a short distance. This functions in the same manner as the Lazy Explorer, except it does not cost any Sanity. Wortox will lose less Sanity when near monsters like Spiders, Hounds, Tentacles, etc. Disadvantage Wortox's body craves Souls. This cuts the hunger gain from regular Food by half. Other status effects from food will also be halved. For example, raw Meat will cause him to lose 5 sanity instead of 10. Wortox will drop half of his Soul inventory when he tries to hold more than 20 Souls. This will also cause him to lose 20 sanity. Wortox will warn that he is reaching the limit when the player has 18 Souls. He cannot store Souls in external storage (such as a Chest or Backpack, nor can any other character hold Souls. Neutral Mobs (Pigs, Catcoons, and Bunnymen) are hostile to him and cannot be befriended, like Webber. Unlike Webber, Spiders will also be hostile to him. Category:Don't Starve Category:DST Category:Characters